The Ultimate Pawn
by leonsilver67
Summary: Nauto ended the war with an attack that cost him his life but before he completely died he yelled that he wanted to live as if summoned by his words Rias comes and offers him a place at her side as her first pawn he accepts and after saying his goodbyes goes to her dimension. Darkish Naruto Semi-Godlike Naruto Smart Naruto Paring(s) undecided R
1. Chapter 1 prologue

My first fanfic so R&R

Pairing either a harem or just one idk yet

**The Ultimate Pawn**

**Prologue**

Naruto groaned as he slowly regained his consciousness after that last attack he and his partner Kurama used on the three last Uchiha and the almost completed Juubi. It was a last ditch attack that they had thought up and the positives outwieghed the negatives at the time. Now that he saw what was left of the battlefield he knew that it had worked and that his attempt had ended the war without the enemy generals surviving that last blast. Suddenly his body started to convulse as body the feedback of using an attack to powerful for his body to handle started tearing his bodily functions apart rapidly. He knew he was going to die but even though it was going to happen one way or another he didn't want to. Naruto reached out and yelled, " I will not die!"

As he started to fade a portal opened up in front of him and a woman between the age of 15-17 walked out in front of him confused as why she was suddenly pulled to this location. She looked to be around 5' 8", had beautiful long red hair that reached below her waistline, had a figure that most girls would die to have with silky smooth skin, a c-cup breast, a white complexion, blue-green eyes, and to top it off she had a smile that melted males without effort. Her name was Rias Gremory. As Rias looked around and saw that he was the only human close enought to have summoned him she saw that his body was messed up all that he was wearing was tatters of what his outfit used to be.

Naruto was confused when he saw that of all the thing that could've happened when he wanted to happen it looked that instead of him living that he was sent an angel to guide him to his place wether it was heaven or hell. As he was about to speak another portal opened and someone else started to step out of it. Akeno was confused when all of a sudden her best friend and king had dissapeared in a portal from thier usual chess match when no known contracts wre where to activate today. Akemo looked to be around he same age as Rias but there were some major differences between the two of them. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail going all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, she is 5' 6" just a little shorter than Rias but instead of a c-cup she has d-cups, has violet eyes, and black hair instead of red.

Akeno was about to speak when Naruto got over his shock and spoke before she could. Naruto smiled and said, " looks like it was my time after all, let me guess you two are her to lead me to either heaven or hell... well im not going to complanin seeing that the two that are going to lead me are as beautiful as you two... since its up to you two all I ask for is a way to tell my friends and the war effort that its over and with my final attack I died to save them and that I will miss all of them." At the compliment both girls had lightly blushed but as they heard that he had single handily ended a war for knew that the sake of his friends the shared a look and Akeno knew that her king wanted him as one of her pieces though which piece was the question? Rias looked down to Naruto and got ready to ask him what he wanted to do. " Excuse me but even though me and my friend here enjoyed your compliments you called me here with your will to live and I have an oppertunity for you once I hear your name." Naruto was shocked that his shout was answered and after he heard for an introduction he couldn't help but smile as he answered, " Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki Namizake is my name what are yours?" Rias smiled and noticed that he wasn't going to live much longer so had to speed up their conversation while he was able to make the choice himself. " Naruto my name is Rias Gremory and beside me is my best friend and Queen Akeno, don't worry ill tell you later what that means, but right now im going to give you my offer, yes I can stop your death but to do so you will have to join my peerage or small army in simple terms. I can only have one queen which is Akeno and I already have a rook named Koneko and a knight named Kiba. Knights are all about speed and rooks have major offencive and deffencive capabilities and bishops though i do not have one have increased reserves for magical attacks and then we have pawns which are the basics pieces but can upgrade in enemy territory if needed. Out of those pieces which one do you think would suit you the best?" Naruto thought about it for a second and raised his hand commanding the piece that would fit him best to come and choose him. Rias was confused as to why he was sticking his hand out when suddenly a piece burst from her pocket towards him. She saw that it was a pawn but before she could wonder about it the pice started to mutate right before it hit his hand.

As soon as his hand closed down on the piece an huge flare of energy took to the sky as the pawn piece changed him into a devil. Rias and Akeno had wide eyes as they noticed that even though they let him have one of the weakest pieces of the game that his energy was higher than that of Rias herself and was closer to that of her brothers. The energy started to dim and the girls couldn't help from blushing as they saw the new devil that was appeared after the power calmed down.

Naruto smiled as he looked himself up and down now that he was healed and ready to serve his new leader. He now stood ar 6' 3" (5 inches taller than he was) his hair had grown to the point that he looked like his dad, his body was fixed to the peak of his abilities just as it had been before he had died in a sense, his clothes had changed to a black shirt that hugged his upper body and his pants were basic black shinobi jeans that fit tight but loose enough for him to fit weapons and supplies to last him a good amount of time, but the major change was that while his hair was still that sunkissed blonde it now had blood red streaks that looked like his mothers hair color. The most interesting thing was on his left hand he had a black gauntlet that led up to the elbow of his arm (black version of Issei's sacred gear). As Naruto finished looking at himself he was confused with what the gauntlet thing was on his arm and asked Rias about it. If Rias was happy before with her choice, now that she had noticed his arm she was simply excited that her first pawn was looking to be one of the most powerful with a sacred gear added to the mix. "That Naruto is a sacred gear... think of it as a unique weapon or tool that increases your powers or attacks a good amount though the amount depends on the gear you have. When we get back to our world I will start looking in the archive that has a list of all the gears to see which you have while we get the papers set up for you to join us at our school. Is that good enought answer for now Naruto?" Naruto smiled and said that that would work. He suddenly remembered one last thing before he left and asked if it would be ok if they went to the headquarters to say goodbye to everyone as a final request. Instead of answering him Rias opened a portal that would take them directly to the camp so that he could say his goodbyes but they would be floating in the air in the center so everyone would hear him and would take much time because the portal to their world would take a while to set up.

Naruto entered the portal with the girls and walked out floating in the middle of the camp. Immediately all the shinobi from all the nations were there wondering whoever had broken into the camp was a threat. As the kages showed up everyone had noticed that it was Naruto in the air with two strangers. Tsunade being his kage stepped forward to ask what was going on. " Hey Baa-chan im here to let everyone know that I was able to stop the enemy with the help of Kurama but-," he was cut off as everyone started to yell in happiness that it was over, ",But," he yelled getting their attention, " the price of doing my final technique was my life. So officially I am dead but thanks to these beautiful women I have been turned into a devil to serve her and her army til the day I die with the same loyalty I showed to konoha." At this he gained an evil smile. " Now then if team 8,9, and 10 along with their Sensei's, Tsunade, Anko, the Konohamaru corps Yuguo Iruka, the Nara's, Hyuuga's, Aburame's and the Akimichi's and the rest of the army move to my left please." All the shinobi moved as he asked wondering why he was asking for this. " Now that everyone is where I would like them its time I thanked Konoha for what they did in the past." Everyone not of Konoha was confused while what was left of the Konoha Shinobi knew what was going to happen. Rias then spoke to her pawn, "Naruto the portal will open in 20 seconds and we have to leave is that enough time for you to finish your business?" Naruto still smiling nodded and turned back to the group. "Now then to test my new power and get rid of the dark side of the past at the same time (Rias was wondering what had made it so dark)." Naruto activated his sacred gear which he had noticed had said boost every 15 seconds and as he activated it the gear screamed EXPLOSION while his already impressive arua increased to the extent that even though he was in the 10 feet in the air cracks formed on the grounds as he dissapeared from sight.

Suddenly in the middle of what was left of the forces and explosion occured as naruto had reappeared with a sword connected to the gauntlet and had already destroyed half of the forces without so much as breaking a sweat. Like deer caught in headlights the shinobi were frozen and as he turned his eyes of the rest of them they thought they were looking at the devil himself. A cry of "Raikiri" came from behind him as Kakashi tried to pierce him with the technique known to cut lightning itself. Naruto calmly turned around looking bored caught his ex-senseis hand with the gauntlet (which wasn't damaged) and pulled his arm off before smashing his head in with his foot. 10 seconds and Akeno and Rias were starting to get turned on as they saw the newest pawn take revenge on those that had wronged him in his life with no remorse what so ever for what he was doing to them. Naruto sighed after 19 seconds as he had killed all those that had at least in point in time tried to kill/poison/rape him in the past. He stood up as the gear said cooldown and his arua dissappeared and he went back up to his new leader and second in command. He was right with them as the portal opened to his new home before his body started to fall from overuse of power so close to his rebirth. Rias and Akeno smiled and caught him before heading to the portal. Right before they went through Rias turned to the rest of the forces he decided to spare before speaking to them. "And to think he only turned on them after he was released from service by his death... you all lost a very powerful and caring person from what I can tell. O well your loss my gain goodbye people and remember you all brought this upon yourselves." With that they walked through the portal and back to their dimension where Naruto's new life was set to begin.


	2. Chapter 2 new world and his past

Pairing going to be a naruto harem after thinking about it for a while for sure is Rias, Akeno, Yuuma/Reynare, and Asia gnna start a poll so tell me who you want in it if any one else

The story is starting a year before the actual story begins because I want naruto to be the senior pawn by the time the story actually begins

Hi - regular

_Thinking - thoughts/flashback_

**Hi - sacred gear/biju**

_**Hi - sacred gear/biju thoughts**_

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool dxd**

**The Ultimate Pawn**

**Chaper 1: New World and His Past**

Naruto stiffened as he woke up and couldn't move his arms. Then calming himself down he slowly opened his eyes and saw a roof so that ruled out death unless he was being tortured for trying his best to survive at home. Looking to his arms he noticed red hair on one side and black on the other. Having a small flashback he remembered that he was now a devil and after using his sacred gear he passed out after spitting out blood. As he tried to get his arms free from the two girls he noticed that Rias was naked and Akeno was wearing pajama's that left very little to the imagination. His face started to heat up the second he noticed that his arms were being held in vice grips between the girls breasts and the only thing going through his head was that the didn't wake up anytime soon.

Karma decided to be a bitch to said hero because the second his arms moved the girls decided to wake up.

Rias and Akeno smiled as their prank on the newest member of her peerage was going exactly as they planned. Rias opened her eyes and yawned cutely looking at Narutos red face as he saw her body in all its glory before tapping Akeno to wake her up as well.

Akeno opened her eyes before looking like a lost animal wondering where it was and what she was doing. Noticing Rias's smile she decided that they would make him have a nosebleed if they kept it up or made it even worse.

Naruto was blushing up a storm as the two girls looked at him and smiled at him before kissing his cheeks while moving closer to him. The second Naruto was kissed the girls swore they saw steam coming out of his ears before Rias kissed his neck while Akeno nibbled on his ear. Naruto being the still innocent (dense) person that he was couldn't handle how the girls were teasing his body so the second Rias and Akeno double teamed his ear and neck he was blown to the wall with a nosebleed and a small perverted smile on his face.

Rias and Akeno watched as he hit the wall and the second he was unconscious they both broke down in laughter seeing that even though he was no major pervert he was still an innocent person making it easy to tease him. Akeno looked to her king and said, "Rias-sama I don't know about you but something tells me we are going to have alot of fun teasing our newest member for a very long time." Rias still chuckling at Narutos reaction could do anything but nod her head as they both knew it was going to get alot livelier at the club with Naruto now in it.

Naruto groaned as he started to regain his consciousness again though this time was not from battle stress. He looked around the room and noticed that both Rias and Akeno were sitting at a table obviously waiting for him to wake up. Slowly getting up he walked towards them to see what he had to do now or if he was to guard his king as all pawns would do. Nodding his head to the girls he saw that they were filling out paper work for something. Clearing his throat he asked what the girls were doing.

Rias sighed as she heard her newest pawns question, though for him being from a different dimension it made sense. "Naruto me and Akeno here are making and filling out the paper work so that A) you have an identity B) people know that your my newest pawn in the devil world and C) so that you can join us at the academy for our second year and be in the same class as us just in case something happens." Naruto nodded his head in understanding before blushing as he asked why they were in bed with him.

Akeno noticing that he was blushing decided she would be the one to answer him this time. Nodding towards him she spoke, " The reason me and Rias were in the same bed as you is that after your body shut down from overuse and lack of rest we healed ur body with our spells and the second we were done 6 hours later we were also tired so deciding that you wouldn't mind having girls as beautiful as us sleeping next to you we changed to our night gear which i wear pajama's and Rias sleeps in the nude as clothes gets to stuffy for her to sleep comfortably. Did we by any chance bother you Naruto-kun?" She finished with a puppy dog pout Rias joining in after 5 seconds.

Naruto started to panic after seeing that the girls were about to cry for him being an idiot. Trying his best to confort the girls all he said was, "Sorry ladies its just that with two women as beautiful as yourselves im surprised that you would think of me being worthy enough to share a bed with you two."

Both the girls blushed at being called beautiful before frowning at why he thought he wasn't worthy of sharing with them. Looking at each other they nodded before Rias spoke to him, "Naruto-kun why is it that you think you are not worthy enough to be close to us/with us." The girls instantly noticed that he suddenly looked down as if he was remembering his past and all the horrible things that he had went through just to get the minimum amount of respect back in his home village. Naruto sighed and said, " It is a long story so if you want to hear it you two should finish up whhatever your doing now so that there is no rush after im done speaking." The girls nodded before Rias told him she had books for him to read. He nodded reached for his chakra and made 15 clones.

Seeing their confused looks he told the girls that whatever his copies learned before the dispelled he would also learn. The girls then hurried with the paper work so they could learn more about the past that made him kill people of his own village before they left his world.

As soon as the girls finished their tasks the finalized the papers before sending them via hell portal to their contacts around the world. Seeing that they were done Naruto beckoned them to the bed and sat down before looking at the girls and asked if they were sure about wanting to know about his past. They nodded and then he closed his eyes to begin his story.

"15 years ago on the day of my birth a mad man had attacked my mother and father as she was giving birth to me. Unknown but to a select few she was the second jinjuriki of the nine tailed demon lord kurama. The only time a seal weakens is at birth so the masked man after separating my father from us let the kyuubi out of my mothers seal severly weakening her and leaving her for dead. As the Kyuubi was about to leave the masked man put him under his control to destroy my home village. Suddenly my father and 4th leader of the village teleported the fox and the masked man to the forest a great distance away, surrounded the area with a barrier, and summoned Gabunta the cheif toad to help him occupy the fox while he completed his seal. The forth finished his handseals and used the death comsuming seal to seal half the beast in himself and the rest in his newborn son." He paused as the girls suddenly hugged him with tears pieceing the part that the forth was his father and that his parents died protecting the village. Smiling he gently hugged back and continued his story. " After the seal was completed the retired 3rd hokage and the elite anbu that were waiting for the barrier to fall rushed in to see how the battle had ended. Seeing the seal on the newborns stomach they immediately knew that the 4th had sealed the beast at the cost of his own life. The 3rd hokage sighed and called an immediate meeting of the council to let them know the results of the battle. Once he entered the council they all noticed the baby in his hands and the clan heads and elder council knew what the result was while the civilians were confused as to why he brought the baby. The hokage then told the council the results of the battle but instead of his full name he only called the child Naruto Uzumaki so that the village Iwa could not try to kill the baby though he called him an orphan randomly selected for the beast to be sealed in. Instantly the civilian, elders, and half the clan heads demanded that the demon be killed so that they would not have to worry about it coming after them for a while. The 3rd seeing that they were all idiots released his KI (killing intent) on the entire council and said that it was now a SS class secret that he was the container and if anyone called him demon or told anyone else they would be killed immediately. One councilman thinking he was bluffing stated that he would kill the demon hemself and stood up to follow through with his word. He didn't even get two steps before he was headless and falling to the ground. Once the 3rd knew his word had got through to the council he dissmissed the meeting and sent Naruto to the orphanage." He looked to the two and saw that they were already sickened and was hoping that it wasn't with him.

` Rias and Akeno quickly dried their tears and even though they didn't like how the story was going they knew they needed to hear the rest. Nodding for him to continue Naruto sighed and continued where he left off.

"I'm going to skip ahead real quick to when I was six now ok?"

"I ran as fast as I could as shouts of killing the demon were getting louder and closer to my location. As I turned the corner I saw the anbu operative Dog that was on watch duty at the time standing in front of me. I moved closer to him noticing that his gravity defying silver hair was as spikey as usual before he moved close and punched me in the stomach, picked me up, and started walking to the mob.

As i was regaining my bearings I noticed that I was tied up in the middle of the mob with no way to escape. The mob seeing that I was aware again all smiled evily before they started to beat me with homemade weapons, sticks, and thier bare hands. Some shinobi in the mob decided to have some fun as well as they threw kunai and shuriken and left them in my body. Finally at the end of the mob I noticed dog moving to the front. As he made his handseals he looked up with lighting in his hand and as he rushed to me he yelled "DIE DEMON FOR KILLING MY SENSEI" and rammed the attack through my stomach.

Next thing I saw I was in the hospital bandaged and in the process of healing.

The 3rd then walked into my room sad that he was so late in helping the boy when he noticed that I had regained my consciousness and moved closer to me.

I then asked him if the mob had been punished or had been let go.

Looking sadly at me he answered that all the mob members had ben captured and the shinobi demoted for being idiots.

Then I asked about dog.

Flinching as if he had been hit in the face he once again asked who I had mentioned.

Wondering what he meant I asked again what happened to dog who was supposed to watch over me.

Sighing he stood up and walked up to me and saying that he was sorry for doing what he was about to do. Before I could ask what he meant I was knocked out.

After that mob nothing ever happened to me again and I went through life as a happy go lucky idiot. The night of my graduation my final year at the academy I was tricked by one of my teachers to steal something from my village, try and learn a technique, and give him the scroll at the meeting place.

Unexpectedly my second teacher found me and asked why I had stolen the scroll. Confused by what he was asking I said it was the make up test Mizuki had told me about. As if summoned by my words Mizuki attacked my other teacher named Iruka and told me to give him the scroll. Mizuki then said he knew why everyone hated/ignored me and said he would tell me even as Iruka told him not to. He then told me the holder of the Kyuubi about it for the first time ever what had been sealed inside of me. The second I heard the reason I froze in realization as I now knew why I was hated why everyone treated me like dirt, why I was overcharged with everything, and why that mob attacked me so on my 6th birthday.

I was the Kyuubi...

The next second Iruka was in front of me telling me about all the positives that made me me, and that I was only its jailer and people were stupid when scared.

Then as Mizuki tried to finish us off i used the only technique I learned from the scroll in the amount of time I had and summoned a thousand shadow clones to help me beat Mizuki into submission. After the beat down Iruka told me to close my eyes and put on his very own headband on me and saying that I earned it and he thought of me as his younger brother.

The next day I went to the academy and got placed on a team with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno whom I had a crush on. After waiting for three hours our sensei Kakashi Hatake showed up. For some reason I thought his silver hair looked familiar but i couldnt place it. When we introduced ourselves he told us that we had a 66% chance of failing his test and going back to the academy. The next day we took his test which was to take the bells from his side and failed. I had tried to to it all by myself like Sasuke and Sakura was so fangirly she fainted from the weakest D-class gentjutsu. As I was tied to a pole for our failure he told my teamates not to feed me before our second try. Sasuke seeing I was more useful than Sakura was about to feed me when Kakashi came out and told us we passed because it was to see if we could work as a team not get the bells.

(A.N. rest is cannon til his trip with Jiraiya)

The first night we left from the village Jiraiya decided to check if there were any seals on my body that someone could have placed between my birth and now. Nodding my head I took off my shirt and jeans and channeled chakra throughout my entire body so that he could see if there were any. Telling me to stop he told me there were memory suppressing, anger suppressing, intelligence supressing, and a growth limiting seal. He then set me down pulled out his sealing supplies before writing counter seals all over my body and saying release to make them all dissapear. Then three things happened as the seals faded.

First, I remembered who my Sensei really was.

Second, everything I had learned and tried to learn was in my head.

And finally, my anger I felt to over half the village was back and I was pissed.

After I told him what had happened on my 6th birthday he knew that the old man had not only tried to manipulate me but he had also lied to him that he was taking care of me and I had tons of friends in the village.

Swearing up a storm all he asked me was now that I could take everything seriously was I going to be ready for his training from hell. He also told me that once we got back to the village 3 years later I would have to wear a mask to hide my pain until I could finish off those who had hurt me all at once.

After 3 years training I returned to the village and wondered how long I would have to keep my mask on. (A.N. canon story til Naruto shows up to war)

As I helped the war effort turn the tide against all the Zetsu clones and resurrected warriors my hatred mode had noticed all of the konoha members that still hated me to this day and I ignored them to help in the war.

As the almost completed Juuni was heading to our major stronghold Kurama suggested a move powerful enough to end it but at the cost of both our lives. Because i wanted to help more people than I wanted to kill I learned the technique and we headed to the battle zone and what you saw were the results of the attacks right before I was turned into your first pawn my King and Queen."

Rias and Akeno were silent with tears still going fown their eyes as Naruto finished his story seeing as it was as he said one long story. Looking at each other then him they both jumped on top of him and held him close wondering how he could have survived as lond as he did with everything and everyone aginst him. Still holding onto him Rias asked if he could carry them to the bed so they could lay down as it was already dark outside.

Nodding his head he looked to his clones and saw they were done reading so he dispelled them. After shaking off the slight headache that came with the memories he picked both Rias and Akeno with the arms they were in and carried the three of them to the bed. After laying down the girls got in their night suits and laid next to him.

Right before he could fall asleep though Rias told him tomorrow he would meet her knight Kiba and rook Koneko and they would go and get him some clothes so he could attend school when it started next week.

To be continued.

1 simple things to tell the readers. 1. Tomorrow I start my new job so updates will be sketchy as one day I will be able to come type and the next on location between 1-10 days so i dont know when ill be able to work on this story. so R&R! laterz


End file.
